


Denial

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Clop - Freeform, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Orientation Play, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Denied her magic, Twilight find herself at the mercy of her beloved and cruel Mistress, Rarity. She'll soon discover that magic isn't the only thing she'll be denied this evening.
Relationships: Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	Denial

Contains: BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, Orientation Play, Orgasm Denial, and a large enough word count to include a fully fleshed out scene.

Special thanks to [Undome Tinwe](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/158274/Undome+Tinwe) for commissioning this piece. Also props for helping with proofing it, dude, thank you very much.

* * *

Rarity watched from her lounging chair as the other woman worked on Twilight Sparkle’s semi-naked form. Her beloved was topless and laying face down upon their bed, resting her check against a pillow as the woman dragged the tip of a fine paintbrush along her back.

The tattoo this artist was designing was to only be a temporary addition, but it was still a work of art. It was a massive oak tree, made up to look like a home, all of it done in a blue that pulsed with a latent magical energy.

“It looks exquisite, Emerald,” Rarity commented, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

Emerald Blossom nodded. “It’s a shame to see such a piece only being used temporarily.” She chuckled and drew the brush back before resting a hand on Twilight’s arm. “No chance I could convince you to come to my shop and get this done in proper ink?”

Twilight shook her head. “I’d love to come by for something smaller but I don’t think I have the pain tolerance to go through with an entire back tattoo.”

“No pain tolerance?” Emerald asked before glancing at Rarity and offering a coy smile. “Someone’s grown merciful.”

Rarity laughed and shook her head. “My pets are like material, dear. You can’t treat all of them the same way.” She motioned towards Twilight, making her beloved girlfriend’s cheeks warm a smidge. “Twilight needs a gentler touch, but is an excellent sport when it comes to experimenting and allowing me to call her all sorts of degrading terms.” She smirked. “Isn’t that right, whore?”

Twilight brightened further. “Y-yes.”

“Good girl.” Rarity then looked at Emerald. “Meanwhile, you were far coarser. You needed a little more force to bring out your natural beauty. With you, I could let loose, beat you around a little and leave all sorts of welts and bruises. That’s what it took to really make you shine.”

Emerald smirked. “You are pretty good at leaving welts. We should do it again sometime.”

“I’d be honoured dear. That is, if your husband would allow it.”

Emerald chuckled. “For some strange reason, my husband is very open about the idea of me sleeping with another woman.” She snorted. “As long as he can watch, that is.”

“So how long will the tattoo last?” Rarity asked, changing the subject.

“Around forty-eight hours.”

“And the magic dampening effects of the ink?”

“It's hard to say. With most clients the effects usually last about as long as the tattoo itself, but the ink does have a maximum capacity to store latent energy and, well…” She tapped Twilight’s back with the pointed end of the brush. “Twilight here is just brimming with energy, so the effects might be a little shorter.”

Rarity nodded before glancing at Twilight. “How does it feel, dear?”

Twilight shifted slightly, which Emerald adjusted for. “It kind of feels a little strange, I guess. I’m so used to the sensation of magic around me, and now it's not there. I don’t know, I guess I feel kind of lost, adrift maybe?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Emerald said. “Rarity is an expert at keeping your mind focused on other things, especially when you’re in scene.”

“That I am,” Rarity agreed.

She continued to watch as Emerald worked. The design was truly massive, taking up the entirety of Twilight’s back. When Rarity had gotten a similar tattoo for a scene, her own design had only required her wrist to be marked. Still, some mages were more powerful, thus requiring more ink, and there were few mages as intimidating as her darling pet.

“Shall we discuss our scene?” Rarity asked, smiling as the request made Twilight warm.

“But we have company,” Twilight whispered.

Emerald laughed. “I wouldn’t be too concerned about that. I am not exactly unfamiliar with Rarity’s methods.”

Twilight mulled this over before nodding slowly. “Ok, let’s do it.”

“Now obviously you want me to play into your sense of helplessness, correct?” Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded.

“Hmm, I’ll need to design things around restricting your senses and ability to move. I’m assuming you’re fine with ropes, cuffs, anything along those lines?”

“Yes, Miss Rarity,” Twilight said.

The use of the title made Rarity smile. They weren’t technically in a scene yet and already Twilight had fallen into her submissive role.

Rarity hummed, tapping a finger against the armrest of her chair. “Now I’m thinking that I can use a combination of a little bit of choking and maybe some light smacking to help enhance the experience. I know that isn’t usually your go-to, but would you be interested in trying those out tonight?”

Twilight paused for a moment, humming to herself before nodding. “Though I might use a yellow safeword… is that ok?”

Rarity snorted. “That’s kind of why those words are there, dear. You don’t need my permission to use them.”

Emerald drew another line, shaking her head. “The only person here who needs permission is Rarity, Twilight. She is only as powerful as you make her.”

“I know, I know, I just…” Twilight sighed. “I’m still a little bit new to this.”

Rarity nodded and went back to brainstorming. “Ok bondage, some nice physical implements, do you mind if I meddle with your senses?”

“Blindfolds are fine, anything beyond that not so much,” Twilight said.

“Then blindfolds it is,” Rarity said, shaking her head slowly. “Plus, I don’t really have much use for deafening you. What fun would our encounters be if I couldn’t call you every insult and degrading term under the sun? Speaking of which…”

“Anything aimed at my personal character is fine,” Twilight said.

Rarity nodded. “I do so love your boundaries in this regard. It really gives me a chance to articulate myself fully.” She smirked. “So much freedom. I could call you a diseased whore, a depraved harlot, a cheap sleeve for me to do as I pleased with. I could call you my beloved pet. I could call you my favoured concubine.” Rarity shivered. “Really, there are so many options.”

“She used to call me thing,” Emerald said. “Used it/its pronouns as well. Not going to lie, that was actually kind of hot.”

Twilight smiled fondly, sinking further into the sheets.

Rarity chuckled. “I mean after a certain point of fucking you silly, you reach such a point, Emerald. You have this dopey little grin and it's obvious that you’ve clocked out and become a braindead slut. So, I think calling you a thing is fitting by that point.”

“Fair enough,” Emerald said, not even a little phased about talking about such things in Twilight’s presence.

“Hmmm, what else should I try and indulge in tonight. I assume all our toys and tools are on the table?”

Twilight nodded.

“Excellent, excellent, I’ve been dying to use that crop on you again. You make such desperate and pathetic noises when we play with it.” Rarity frowned. “I did have one other idea I’d like to propose tonight. Though feel free to… tell me no if you’re not ready.”

Twilight cocked a brow. “What is it?”

Rarity bit her lip. It wasn’t often that she felt nervous about coming forward with an idea, but this one was a bit out there.

“Do you remember our conversation after our last big scene?” Rarity asked. “You know, about bringing in a male partner?”

Twilight tensed a smidge and Emerald frowned.

“I do,” Twilight said before biting her lip. “I mentioned, that while I don’t really have any interest in… men, I’d be willing to fuck one for your amusement.” She closed her eyes. “Is that what you’re thinking about?”

Rarity nodded. “I may have taken the liberty of contacting a few potential male suitors and if you’d be willing, I could send a message to one of them to join us tonight.” She held up her hand. “This is only strictly with your permission of course. And I am talking to Twilight, my girlfriend, and not Twilight, my submissive, here. So, don’t let that influence your decision.”

Twilight went silent again, her brow creasing as she obviously mulled the idea over. Unlike with Rarity’s previous request, the moment of silence seemed to drag on, with only the sound of Emerald’s brushwork providing any acoustics.

“I…” Twilight paused and worked her jaw. “I… I might be willing to try it. Though, would the suitor be mad if I got cold feet?”

Rarity shook her head. “I would never dream of inviting over someone who’d get upset over getting blueballed. The gentleman I have in mind is a seasoned dominant of mine, who I trust implicitly and without a doubt.”

Emerald looked over and cocked a brow. “I didn’t realize you…” she shut up as Rarity placed a finger to her lips, something which Twilight fortunately did not see.

“Didn’t realize what?” Twilight asked.

Emerald nodded, keeping Rarity’s secret. “Nothing. I forgot that the two of them still saw each other. I sometimes forget that Rarity can be a switch at times.”

Rarity smirked. “Anyways, same safewords as usual, Twilight?”

Twilight nodded. “Dictionary is our yellow, thesaurus is our red.”

“Then I believe we are ready to commence.”

Emerald chuckled, dipping her brush into its ink well. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves just yet. I still have like an hour of work left.”

* * *

An hour later, Emerald had left, and Rarity had taken her place upon the bed. She traced her fingers carefully along Twilight’s back, drawing them across the now dried markings of the temporary tattoo. There was a certain electricity to the mystic ink. It reminded Rarity of nearing something which contained a buildup of static electricity, leaving a slight tingling sensation.

“It looks lovely,” Rarity said. “Emerald has really outdone herself.”

Twilight nodded, her eyes closed. “Is it dry yet?”

Rarity looked at her fingers, seeing no trace of ink upon them. “It is.”

She reached out with her hand, feeling the twinkle of mana flow through her fingers. Her own magical potency was meagre, compared to Twilight’s, but it was still enough to open a dresser drawer and pull out a small jewelry box, placing it upon their bedside table.

Twilight rolled over, biting her lip as she looked up sheepishly at Rarity.

Rarity looked her over, tracing a finger up from the waistline of Twilight’s pants, across her naked stomach, and between her petite breasts. Her precious girlfriend looked absolutely gorgeous as she continued to gently traverse her flesh, moving past her collarbone and along her windpipe, before finally resting her digits upon her chin.

The temptation to start the scene was beckoning, but Rarity had one last pressing concern to see to before they really began. She carefully straddled Twilight, looking down at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Twilight looked surprised. “What about my collar?”

“It’ll come eventually,” Rarity said. “But do you really need some little accessory to know that you belong to me?”

She removed her finger from Twilight’s chin and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against Twilight’s own. Their kiss almost immediately deepened as their mouths parted and tongues ventured forth. Rarity instantly took the lead, pressing gently into Twilight’s mouth. She was hungry, melding her tongue with her partner’s own.

A little puff of excitement came from Twilight as she melted into the bed. All it took was one kiss, and she was already on a crash course with that oh-so wonderful descent into submission.

Rarity eventually drew back, a crude cord of saliva linking them together as she departed. That is, until she severed it by pulling away sharply.

“Do you mind pulling your hair aside?” Rarity asked.

She smirked as she watched Twilight flick her wrist, relying on her magic to do this. When her mana failed to materialize, a panicked look flashed across Twilight’s face. It took her a moment until she remembered the mosaic upon her back. At which point, she blushed and reached behind her head to manually pull her hair aside.

Rarity, who did have magic, flicked opened the box and drew forth Twilight’s collar. It was made of a firm leather and had a fluffy fur interior and a single ring with a tag dangling from it. The leather was dyed a pristine white, the fur a lovely lavender, and the tag was that of a blue diamond.

She had no idea why, but the colour combination and choice of tag really beckoned to her on some subconscious level.

Twilight lifted her head away from the sheets and Rarity opened the latch on the back of the collar, wrapping it carefully around Twilight’s throat. With grace, she clamped it shut in the rear. And as she removed her hand, she made sure to wedge two fingers between Twilight’s neck and the material, ensuring that her garment wasn’t too tight or loose.

“How do you feel?” Rarity asked.

Twilight bit her lip. “I feel good…” she looked up at Rarity, “Mistress.”

Rarity smirked coyly. “That’s good to hear, my darling little pet.” She then leaned forward, planting her lips against Twilight’s neck. Her teeth gently dug into the tender flesh, drawing forth a surprised gasp from Twilight as she suckled roughly upon it.

As Rarity ravished her plaything’s sensitive flesh, she trailed her hand along Twilight’s leg, dragging her fingers up from her knee and along her inner thigh. She felt Twilight shudder at the sensation, her leg trembling under the combined assault of Rarity’s gentle fingers and not so gentle lips.

When her violent kiss came to an eventual end, Rarity drew back, smirking as she appraised the little mark she’d left behind. It was already a discoloured red and she knew for a fact it would be a darkened purple by the end of their session. She adored seeing the effects of her actions last for such a long time, in the form of marks, bruises, and hickies.

“You look beautiful, dear,” Rarity teased. “All worked up and flustered at a mere kiss.” She smirked cruelly. “I can hardly wait to see what you look like when I turn you into a properly depraved whore. What do you have to say about that?”

Twilight flushed at the comment and Rarity climbed off of her, stepping away from the bed.

“Finish undressing yourself,” Rarity instructed with a wave of her hand, not looking as she instead made her way over to the dresser to inspect her stock.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Twilight gripped her pants and stripped them off, kicking them to the floor. This left her in just a rather mundane pair of panties. It was a shame Rarity had never taught the girl the finer side of lingerie. Though, these hideously boring undergarments did not remain for long as Twilight drew them off, revealing her freshly shaven sex.

Rarity returned to Twilight’s side, cupping a hand over her lower lips. She just cradled them for a moment, allowing her darling little pet to tense. Then, ever so carefully, she began to drag two fingers along her folds, causing Twilight to let out a small little chorus of huffing breaths, as she sunk further into the bedding.

“I see that you’ve groomed yourself,” Rarity said.

Twilight nodded quickly. “As you instructed, Mistress.”

“That’s what I love about you, dear. Always so astute with rules and etiquette and following orders. You really are the ideal little pet.” She punctuated this point by sliding two of her digits slowly into Twilight’s form, making her pet arch her back and shudder against her touch. It was such a delicious sensation, feeding into Rarity’s smoulder. “If I was a more creative spirit in this regard, I could have a lot of fun with this. Who knows how much I could debase you for my amusement?”

Rarity pumped her digits deeper and Twilight gasped, reaching a hand down towards Rarity’s wrist.

This was a bad move, a bad move indeed. 

As Rarity sensed this movement, she summoned a glow at her fingertips, using it to grab the offending hand and pin it forcefully against the sheets.

“Tsk, tsk,” Rarity teased. “Were you about to stop me from inspecting my faithful little slut?” Her pace quickened, pumping in and out of Twilight in swift and increasingly deeper strides. “That better not have been what you were doing or I’d be most disappointed in you.”

She may not have been a powerful mage, but her magic was more than capable of pinning her bookish submissive to the sheets. It was nice watching Twilight try to summon a spell and resist, only to remember that her precious magic was gone. A certain sadistic part of Rarity’s personality revelled as she felt Twilight squirm feebly, helpless against her treatment.

“Just an instinctive reaction, Mistress,” Twilight said. “I-I apologize… I was merely overstimulated at your touch.”

Rarity shook her head. “Apology accepted, though…” She drew her fingers out, resulting in a whimpering mew from Twilight as she wiped them clean on her pelvis. “You will still be punished for this transgression. Don’t think that I have time for anything less than perfection, you useless whore.”

She hissed the last words, using her now cleaned hand to lash out and strike Twilight right across the face. It resulted in a loud clap and Rarity’s eyes instantly widened as she saw Twilight’s expression go absolutely dumbfounded.

Her magic ceased as she clapped a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry, dear. Was that too strong?”

Twilight blinked, her shaken composure processing this question before she slowly shook her head. “No, no, it felt… exhilarating.”

“Are you sure?” Rarity asked.

Her darling pet offered a warm smile. “Yes, Mistress.”

Rarity cleared her throat. “Yes, yes, of course.” She grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know what came over me. A random bout of mercifulness, I suppose.” She drew in a breath, trying her best to get back into her previous mindset. “Now what is a good punishment for someone like you.” She hummed to herself, tapping a finger against her leg. “Something that will keep you occupied for a nice long while and remind you constantly that you were naughty.”

“Do your worst,” Twilight teased, smiling the smile of a brat just asking for the wrath of her Mistress.

Rarity smirked. “My worst? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Miss Rarity.”

“Absolutely certain?”

Twilight nodded.

Rarity chuckled and waved her hand, using her magic to pin both of Twilight’s hands to the bed while a blue aura coated her crotch. This aura was warm, soft, and vibrated with a latent power, acting as the ideal material to make her precious little pet moan and squirm against the bedding.

“Well if you insist,” Rarity said, feeling her confidence towards dominance slowly return.

She gingerly climbed onto the bed, not wanting to disturb her pet’s throes of pleasure. With great care, she cradled Twilight’s throat with her free hand. She didn’t squeeze or apply even an ounce of pressure; it was the threat of such things she was after.

And it worked like a charm as Twilight’s breathing hitched and her eyes adopted this positively submissive twinkle. With the single placement of a hand, Rarity had managed to reassert herself, pushing Twilight into that oh-so carefully maintained realm of submissiveness.

“This is your punishment,” Rarity began. “For the next week, you will have the following rules. First,” she punctuated the point by applying just a hint of pressure, enough to make the threat real, “you are forbidden from wearing panties.”

Twilight’s cheeks warmed and she nodded. Or nodded to the best of her abilities with Rarity’s hand clasped around her throat.

“Second,” Rarity continued, allowing her magic to intensify, really pressing into Twilight’s sex and drawing forth a panicked gasp. “You may only wear skirts that go above your knee.”

She thought for sure that Twilight would protest but her darling pet couldn’t even muster the thought of resistance in her current state.

“Third,” Rarity said, drawing her hand away from Twilight’s throat and holding up three fingers. “You shall wear a plug whenever you’re out in public.” Rarity smirked cruelly. “Do you understand?”

Twilight nodded frantically, a constant melody of moans draining from her parted lips. Each breath was marked by a little haggard note of the utmost pleasure. It was a delicious sound, letting Rarity know just how effective her magic was.

“And lastly,” Rarity instructed, keeping her tone level. “To ensure your compliance with my authority, I am allowed to inspect you at my will. Doesn’t matter what time or place, you will lift your skirt and show me what a good little skank you’re being.”

Twilight whined. “B-but what if we’re in public?”

Rarity smirked. “Is public a place?”

Her darling pet whimpered a response.

“Then yes, you will be expected to flash me and whatever people are present,” Rarity said. “After all, how else will they know that you’re a depraved little slut who loves being treated like a discount fleshlight?”

She allowed her spell to last for a few more torturous seconds before she dispersed the aura cradling Twilight’s crotch. This earned her a pathetic whimper of denial from her pet, who shamelessly attempted to break free from Rarity’s spell.

“I was so close,” Twilight begged.

Rarity smirked and booped Twilight on the nose. “And that’s precisely why I stopped, darling. I can’t let you get off so frivolously and without any effort on your part. That’d set a bad precedent.”

She let go of Twilight’s hands, allowing her pet to pull them back and massage her wrists. As she took this moment’s breather, Rarity lifted her skirt and exposed her far more elegant undergarments. Sadly, she would not be wearing them for long as she edged them off, revealing her own sex to her submissive.

Twilight bit her lip, her gaze locked upon Rarity’s slightly engorged and dampened lower lips. 

“If you’d like an orgasm,” Rarity instructed, punctuating her point by returning the aura to Twilight’s crotch and drawing forth a squeal from her plaything. “Then I expect you to earn it by getting me off first. Do you understand?”

Twilight nodded quickly and Rarity climbed back onto the bed.

She positioned herself over Twilight’s face, cramming her beloved pet’s head under the hem of her skirt. She didn’t restrain Twilight’s hands, which allowed Twilight to place them upon Rarity’s kneeling thighs. With her mouth otherwise occupied, this would be her only reliable means of using a safe word. 

Two taps for yellow, four for red.

Twilight picked up on what she was supposed to do easily enough, of course. After all, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this plenty of times before. Her darling whore’s mouth parted and she hungrily lapped at Rarity’s sex, drawing forth a small breath from her Mistress.

Rarity placed one hand on Twilight’s head, gently stroking her hair as the other continued to glow, keeping up a holding pattern upon Twilight’s sex. She was a master of reading her pet’s body language, knowing just the right moment to ramp up her stimulation before edging it back to draw her pet away from the precipice of orgasm. It was a skill she loved to exploit, much to Twilight’s distress.

For her part, Twilight showed little reluctance in indulging her Mistress’ pleasure. Her tongue pressed gently into Rarity, parting her folds and drawing forth a sigh of contentment. Rarity shuddered softly as she felt Twilight immediately get to work, swirling her tongue at a respectable pace and potency. It was obvious that she was hungry for her own orgasm, channeling her desperation into a bout of truly frantic oral.

“Don’t rush it, dear,” Rarity said. “It makes you look desperate.” She chuckled. “Though I suppose you are, you pathetic harlot.”

She gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into Twilight’s hair, pressing her hips downwards and trying her best to etch out even an additional inch of penetration from her beloved’s dutiful tongue. As a reward, she even strengthened her spell, cranking up its potency and vigour. She felt the effects of this as Twilight momentarily froze and her back arched, pressing her body into Rarity’s own.

“You absolutely depraved skank,” Rarity hissed. “It’s like you don’t even want to cum.”

Twilight’s warm breath rolled across Rarity’s folds as her tongue renewed its efforts. She showed little restraint, moving her appendage with such speed and force that Rarity was momentarily concerned that the poor dear would strain herself. Yet, she didn’t comment with anything more than her own symphony of pleasured grunts and orgasmic sighs.

She saw Twilight’s fingertips twitch, a sign that she was trying to summon a spell, likely to enhance her oral. Had her darling slut already forgotten about the diagram etched into her flesh?

Rarity revelled in Twilight’s desperation. It was impressive how her sub’s overwhelming desire for orgasm could motivate her and get Rarity so close to the edge in such an expedient fashion. In fact, she felt herself needing to really channel her mana into her own spell, and amplify it, in the hope of keeping Twilight’s pleasure in tandem with her own.

Twilight squirmed against the bedding. One of her hands slipped away from Rarity’s leg as she instead grasped the sheets, obviously trying anything to starve off the fires that raged within her core. A fire which Rarity herself was growing well acquainted with.

Further and further the two of them drove on, Twilight’s tongue setting the tempo by which Rarity matched her magic. Her beloved was experienced, well-versed in Rarity’s anatomy, edging out and exploring all the little nerves inside of her sex with a precision that almost surprised Rarity.

She couldn’t hold out for much longer and she wondered how close her pathetic pet was to her own climax.

Then a devilish idea formed in Rarity’s mind, pairing with a smirk that soon dominated her haggard expression.

For, as much as denying Twilight would hamper Rarity’s conscience, her sadistic side came up with a far more appealing proposition. She rode out those few final seconds, enjoying the rapid race towards orgasm.

She felt herself spill over the edge and she gripped Twilight’s hair tight, grinding against her face as she felt her orgasm rush forth. As she gushed, Twilight drank liberally from her juice, though they were far greater than any person could hope to enjoy.

Rarity continued to grind against Twilight’s face, riding out her ecstasy and tarnishing her cumrag’s complexion. Yet, at the back of her mind, she paid attention. She could feel Twilight grow impossibly tense, impossibly pent up, yet Rarity knew this point well. With great care, she continued to stimulate her pet, until she was right on the precipice. Then?

Her hand stopped glowing and the spell immediately dissipated, giving Twilight no more stimulation than the heated air of the bedroom upon her engorged lower lips.

Twilight squirmed feebly, yet Rarity kept her pinned to the sheets by sitting upon her face. She looked absolutely pathetic, kicking out her legs like an unruly child who had just been denied a toy.

Rarity frowned and let go of Twilight’s hair. “I’m disappointed in you.” She slowly got up, amused at the sheer volume of perverse fluids that coated Twilight’s heated complexion. “You attempted to rush your own orgasm, by racing to get mine done as quickly as possible.” She shook her head and sighed. “Oral should be an experience, with ebbs and flows, not some hundred metre dash to be completed as swiftly as possible. I thought I trained you better than that, you absolutely braindead whore.”

She hissed those last words, spitting them with such venom.

“No,” she grumbled, shaking her head. “You don’t deserve an orgasm after something like that.” She internally grinned at Twilight’s pathetic mews. “In fact, I think I should punish you for such a ploy.”

Rarity flicked her wrist, opening a nearby dresser and fishing out a riding crop. She smirked as she noticed Twilight tense at its presence, her indignation soon turning into a wonderful twinkle of submissive worry.

“How many lashes?” Rarity asked herself, grabbing the crop out of the air and giving it a loud testing swing. “And where should they be applied?”

She stopped for a moment, hemming and hawing about where the blows should be given. Finally, she settled on aiming for something traditional, Twilight’s ass. For as much as she’d love to mark Twilight’s more sensitive regions, she didn’t trust her pet’s ability to endure so much pain.

“I want you in position for your punishment,” Rarity instructed. “I suggest you don’t make me wait.”

Twilight quickly rolled over and shimmied over to the edge of the bed, lifting her hips high into the air. Rarity then stood up, taking up position behind her. She smiled, seeing just how wet her precious little plaything was. Her lips were swollen, puffy with arousal.

“I will be giving you ten lashes to each side of your rump, dear,” Rarity said, poking at each of Twilight’s cheeks. “Once those are completed, I will renew the spell for five minutes. That will be your only chance to earn an orgasm.”

Twilight nodded. “Y-yes, Mistress.”

“And, I of course expect you to show my art the proper respect it deserves.” Rarity’s hand glowed as she used her magic to forcefully tug upon Twilight’s hair, drawing her head back as it went taut. “After each blow, you will count it off. After every fifth, you will thank your Mistress. I expect you to grovel and debase yourself when you thank me.” She lightly slapped the crop against Twilight’s rump. “Do you understand?”

When Rarity’s magic faded, Twilight nodded. “Y-yes, Miss Rarity.”

“Very good. Maybe there’s still some hope for you after all.”

Rarity drew out the moment before the first impact, toying with the crop, rolling it within her grip. She paced behind her precious whore. Occasionally, she’d strike out, though never letting the blow actually touch Twilight. Instead, she let the _whoosh_ of the crop and the breeze it created, as it cut through the air, make her little toy tense and sweat.

However, this was also a means to an end, as Rarity began to notice Twilight relax, just a hair. Right before her eyes, she saw Twilight slowly, but surely, taking her punitive threat less and less seriously. 

And just when she seemed complacent, Rarity lashed out. 

She landed the crop with a mighty crack as it impacted Twilight loudly, clapping against her flesh. Twilight gasped sharply and flinched away from the blow. She clutched the sheets tightly and whimpered to herself.

Yet, she still held together long enough to follow through with Rarity’s instructions. “One.”

Rarity used her magic to forcefully pull Twilight’s rump back into place, grinning as she appraised the little mark that now tarnished her flesh. It was such a lovely blemish of red which positively glowed upon her olive flesh within the daylit room.

Rarity shivered, feeling a sexual energy course through her form and stir her so recently sated sex. There was something about pain, especially administering it, that Rarity revelled in. There was the sound of the impact, the pained chorus of her beloved’s yelp, the marks and bruises. It was an art form of the highest fashion and there was no finer subject than her darling Twilight.

The next blow landed with equal force, and so did the one after. Each made Twilight squirm and thrash, made her back arch and voice waver. It was a delicious assault upon Rarity’s senses and sadism; a simply superb experience.

And every time, Twilight would count, her voice obediently barking out the next number.

Rarity delivered the next two lashes to the other side of Twilight’s rump, giving her some form of relief. Each landed with a sharp snap that nearly matched the volume of Twilight’s yelps for mercy.

“Four, Five,” Twilight whimpered. “Thank you, Mistress, for correcting this irredeemable harlot.”

Rarity grinned and lashed out with a sixth blow. “You are very welcome, my plaything. It is the least I can do.” She smirked and brushed a pair of fingers along one of the reddened marks, causing Twilight to hiss. “Sometimes rules just need a little motivation to stick, that’s all.”

As Twilight listed off the number six, Rarity decided to change things up. For the seventh lash, she aimed for Twilight’s upper thigh. She knew such a region would hurt so much more, though she imagined that Twilight could handle such things.

The blow landed and Twilight’s voice barked out with such torture that Rarity immediately knew her mistake. She had listened too much to her sadistic high, ignoring common sense.

“Dictionary,” Twilight hissed, burying her face into the sheets she clutched onto for dear life.

Rarity winced and immediately tossed the crop on the bed before taking a seat herself. She rested a hand on the small of Twilight’s back, gently stroking it in tight little circles.

“Too much?” Rarity asked, already knowing the answer.

Twilight nodded and groaned into the sheets. “Fuck that hurt.” She turned her head away from Rarity. “I’m sorry.”

Rarity shook her head quickly. “No, no, no, this is entirely my fault, dear. I… made an assumption and pushed our limits without properly consulting you. And well, we both know the saying about assumptions, don’t we?”

Twilight nodded but didn’t speak, making Rarity frown.

“Would you like to… cease our activities for this evening?” Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head. “No, no, no… I just need a moment to collect myself. That’s all.”

Rarity nodded and continued to stroke Twilight’s back, giving her those precious seconds. Finally, Twilight let out a breath and cautiously nodded her head.

“I think I’m good to continue,” she said.

“Are you certain?” Rarity asked.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Rarity drew in a breath, attempting to delve back into her previous mindset. It was not an easy feat to achieve and she already felt her sadistic edge greatly tapered by her own mistakes.

“Shall I continue with the lashes?” Rarity asked, speaking with the gentle tone of a girlfriend rather than the harshness of a Mistress.

Twilight nodded. “Yes, but…”

“But?” Rarity asked, cocking a brow and gently drumming her fingers against Twilight.

“None to my upper thighs… please.”

Rarity nodded. “Of course, my plaything. Now, where were we?”

“On the eighth lash, Mistress.”

It took a moment of posturing for a Rarity to regain her predominant position, but soon enough she returned to giddily beating her slut. The next two lashes were a bit weaker, warming both herself and Twilight up before she delivered an incredibly potent tenth.

This made Twilight cry out, her voice filling the room with a duet of arousal and pain. Rarity revelled in the symphony of torture and took much glee when she noticed that the flow of fluids between Twilight’s haunches had not diminished. Maybe she was turning her plaything into a bit of a masochist herself?

“Ten,” Twilight whimpered as her body settled. “Thank you, Mistress, for punishing such a debased whore.”

Rarity shuddered at the comment, feeling a shiver run up her spine. While dirty talk was always a favourite weapon of hers, there was something extra satisfying about having her plaything degrade themselves.

In fact, she was so impressed by the linguistic choice that she decided to renew her spell early, returning her warm glow to Twilight’s nethers. A confused noise bubbled in the back of her darling submissive’s throat as she grinded against the bedding.

“Mistress?” Twilight asked.

“I feel like you deserve a little stimulation, dear,” Rarity said. “Though don’t think that I’ve forgotten about your punishment.”

To prove her point she brought the crop down yet again, allowing the firm material to clap roughly against Twilight’s flank. The eleven strokes came together and combined into such a lovely mosaic upon her backside, as the various red splotches came together into a fine display of art upon her olive flesh.

Rarity thought Twilight would forget her place, now that her spell had returned. But her pet surprised her, listing off the eleventh stroke, just like she promptly mentioned the following few as Rarity delivered them in quick succession. Each made Twilight’s voice hitch and body shudder violently against the sheets, but she endured to the fifteenth like a champ. 

“Fifteen, thank you Mistress, for beating this unruly harlot,” Twilight pleaded.

Rarity shook her head. “Tsk, tsk, Twilight, you already used harlot. Don’t tell me that _your_ vocabulary is really that limited.”

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat, adjusting herself upon the bedding.

“Thank you, Mistress, for whipping this piece of filth into shape?” she tried again, offering a shaky smile. “Is that better?”

Rarity nodded and lashed out, cracking the crop once more against her flank. “Acceptable.”

For those final few lashes, Rarity really drove up the intensity of the spell assaulting Twilight’s crotch, driving her rapidly towards her blissful objective. She supposed the dear deserved a little enjoyment after redeeming herself in such a painful fashion.

Sixteen turned to seventeen, then eighteen, nineteen, and finally…

The last crack landed just as loudly as the other, leaving the final reddened mark upon Twilight’s flesh. The marks glowed so fiercely that Rarity had no doubt that Twilight would be feeling them for a nice long while. She honestly hoped that they would bruise, preserving her artwork for at least a few days.

Twilight drew in a shaky breath, shivering as the spell failed to grant her even a moment of relief.

“Twenty. Thank you, Mistress, for correcting my problematic behaviour.”

Rarity cocked a brow. “I’m punishing my slave, not cancelling you, dear.”

Twilight whimpered, pressing herself into the sheets as her entire body coursed with a potent desire to climax. “It’s all I can think of.”

“All the books in the world, and you can’t even grovel properly.” Rarity shook her head and sighed. “I suppose it’ll have to do.” She waved her hand and plopped down on the bed beside Twilight. “You have five minutes, like I promised.”

She doubted her darling Twilight would even need the entire time, but just to ensure her climax, Rarity glided a hand across her marked ass, plunging two fingers forcefully into her soaking wet lower lips. Twilight gasped sharply and let out such a wonderful note of pleasure as Rarity pistoned her fingers, combining this with the overbearing nature of her spell.

As she predicted, her darling plaything hardly needed the assistance as within a few short moments a violent electric shudder coursed through her entire form, as if a live wire had just stricken her. And just like that, a generous gush of fluids rushed forth, coating Rarity’s fingers and squirting out onto the sheets below.

“Very good, my darling plaything,” Rarity said, pulling her fingers free and wiping them on Twilight’s thigh. “Don’t you see how much better an orgasm feels when you don’t rush it?”

Twilight nodded and let out a shuddering breath. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re very welcome.” Rarity laid back on the bed and leaned over, kissing Twilight’s cheek. “You did very well. I didn’t expect you to make it through all twenty lashes.”

“I’m tougher than I look,” Twilight said.

Rarity nodded. “That you are.”

“So…” Twilight bit her lip. “When is your friend coming over?”

Rarity raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“The uh… gentleman…”

Rarity tried not to show her confusion until the memory of their earlier conversation clicked. 

“He should be arriving any minute now,” Rarity said, flowing seamlessly into her answer. “That is, if you’re still interested.”

“I…” Twilight blushed. “I still am, yes.”

Rarity tapped her chin with a finger, looking down at Twilight. “Though I suppose I should get you ready for your encounter.” She reached out with her magic, pulling out a cord of rope from the same drawer that had contained the crop. “Arms in front of you, dear.”

“You’re going to tie me up?” Twilight asked, nervously biting her lip.

“Of course. Blindfolded and trussed up to really enhance the experience.” She smirked and traced a finger along Twilight’s arm. “The thought of you left absolutely helpless as my suitor ravages you, not even knowing who the gentleman is? It really gets me going, dear.” She shivered and glanced at Twilight. “Though only if you are comfortable with it of course.”

She prayed for a moment that Twilight would not call her bluff, for the blindfold would be important to what she had planned. For a moment, Twilight thought about this until finally she nodded, conceding to Rarity’s request by stretching her arms out in front of herself.

Rarity was delicate with the rope, winding it carefully around Twilight’s wrists. As she cinched the knot, she leaned over and gave Twilight a tender kiss on the cheek.

“Not too tight?” Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head.

“And not too loose?” she asked again.

Twilight smiled. “Feels as perfect as always.”

“I really must thank Emerald for being such a fantastic instructor. I’d be lost without her expertise in this field.”

“We should… invite her over for a session,” Twilight said, grinning nervously. “She’s kind of cute.”

Rarity chuckled. “I’ll put out a feeler. Though her husband would most likely tag along for such activities.”

Twilight nodded and said nothing more as Rarity went over the headboard, winding the rope around one of its bars. It was a simple enough knot to secure her plaything, leaving her effectively tied up.

“Mind testing my knots?” Rarity asked, watching as Twilight tugged forcefully on her binds. They held true as the bed rattled under her.

“Feels good,” Twilight said.

Rarity nodded and once more reached out with her magic, pulling out a black fabric blindfold and bringing it over to Twilight.

“You’re absolutely certain that you want to proceed?” she asked. “Neither I, nor my suitor, would be disappointed if you got cold feet, darling.”

Twilight offered a nervous smile. “I think I’m fine, Mistress. Just… be ready if I blurt out dictionary.”

“Of course, dear.” Rarity slipped the blindfold over Twilight’s eyes, snapping it in place. “After all, a Mistress only exists at their submissive’s wishes.”

Twilight’s breathing hitched as she squirmed in place. Rarity loved seeing her expression tighten just a hair, watching as she tilted her head to the side, trying to compensate for the loss of sight with her hearing.

One day she’d love to deny her precious plaything all of her senses, but there was no reason to rush things.

“I’ll be waiting by the door,” Rarity said. “He should be here any second now.”

Twilight nodded and with that Rarity slipped away, moving from their bedroom and into the hall. She approached the entryway, and once there, opened a little side closet. Inside was a duffel bag, which she opened, hoping that Twilight had not noticed it when she hung up her coat.

Inside were all sorts of accessories that one might associate with a man, more specifically the husband of a close friend. There was a dress shirt which Rarity sniffed. It smelled of his cologne accented by a hard day’s work. Inside of one of the shirt’s pockets was a small bottle of the cologne itself. Then to the side was a pair of heavy steel-toed boots. And lastly, a worn pair of leather gloves.

Rarity smirked and gathered up these items in her magic before turning to the door. She opened it and beamed.

“Why hello dear, I’m so glad you could join us this evening,” Rarity said, loud enough that her voice was sure to carry through the house. “Twilight’s been dying to meet you.”

There was nobody on the other side, well except for a woman walking along the sidewalk who gave Rarity a quizzical look before walking briskly passed.

Yet, Rarity continued to make casual conversation as she closed the door, asking her “guest” about his workday. Though she always ensured that she carried the conversation, leaving little room for the apparition to answer.

After a few seconds, she chuckled. “No need to take off your boots, dear.”

No response came as she instead made her way towards the bedroom. As she walked, she used her magic to have the empty pair of boots follow her, their heavy footfalls echoing through their home with each step.

As they reached the bedroom, Rarity stepped in and chuckled to herself. “I hope you don’t mind, dear, but I’ve convinced our guest to take on a vow of silence. I’d hate for you to recognize his voice and have that ruin your experience.”

Twilight shivered on the bed, her posture becoming even more tense. “N-not at all, Mistress.”

Rarity was very pleased to see that her precious pet was wet, her lips glistening. She may have been nervous, but there was little doubt that the idea of fulfilling this forbidden little desire had excited her.

The boots stepped into the room and Rarity closed the door a little more forcefully than usual, in a manner that was more befitting of a man. At least, based on the various primary sources Rarity had consumed in the form of dime novel romances. After all, any hypothetical gentleman would be more than excited to see a beautiful girl trussed up for his enjoyment and might be a little forceful when faced with that proposition.

The boots came over to the bed and that’s when Rarity used the next of her tools, taking a moment to noisily unbutton the shirt before tossing it next to Twilight’s head. Twilight shuddered as it landed and she breathed in, drawing in the exciting combination of masculine essences that coated it.

Next came the gloves, which Rarity’s magic filled. She flexed the fingers, getting a feel for them before she drew one back and loudly clapped it against Twilight’s rump. Twilight gasped sharply and shuddered against the bed. The noise was ideal, allowing Rarity to subtly spritz the cologne right above Twilight’s head. Soon enough the scent wafted out, filling Twilight’s deprived senses with the illusion of a gentleman hovering over top of her. This illusion was further strengthened as Rarity used the other glove to firmly grip Twilight’s shoulder.

Twilight shuddered softly, her brow furrowing at the sensation of the gentleman bearing down upon her.

Rarity moaned softly. “Mmmm, I can not wait to watch this.”

Her own sex was dampened by the display, even if she knew the illusion perfectly. It was still extremely hot watching her pet be prepared to get defiled by a gentleman she didn’t know. Even if such a gentleman did not exist.

Lastly, Rarity drew forth a dildo from her dresser and encased it in a warming charm, allowing it to reach a suitable body temperature in a matter of seconds. 

One of the boots stamped as the gentleman adjusted himself and Rarity hovered the dick over to Twilight’s lower lips, prodding at them with the tip.

Twilight gasped, digging her fingers into the knots around her wrists. She instinctively grinded back against the gentleman’s cock, her lips parting to welcome in the first fraction of an inch.

“Are you ready, dear?” Rarity asked, smirking to herself. “I will admit, I can’t wait to see you get turned into a proper whore.”

Twilight nodded. “Yes, Mistress. Though…” she shifted and turned to her suitor. “Please be…” Her sentence faltered. “This is my first time with a man.”

Rarity used the glove on Twilight’s rump to give her a reassuring pat. Then, with great care, she had the suitor buck forwards, pushing more of their anatomy into Twilight. This first motion was shallow and slow, pumping maybe two inches deeper. 

Her darling little pet gasped, throwing back her head. “F-fuck.”

Rarity smirked and began to buck the dildo into Twilight, fucking her at a leisurely tempo. Each thrust was cautious, pumping a mere fraction of an inch deeper. It seemed to work wonders as Twilight slowly relaxed, allowing herself to succumb to the gentleman’s treatment.

Rarity allowed the hand on Twilight’s shoulder to glide down her back, tracing two leather fingers along her spine. Soon enough, both hands were planted firmly upon her hips. She used this as anchorage, squeezing Twilight’s tight little rump as she picked up the pace.

The dildo quickened, growing a bit more forceful. It was still a mild fucking, but it was obvious that both Twilight and the gentleman were growing accustomed to one another. At least, from Twilight’s point of view.

“Fuck,” Twilight whispered, biting her lip. “H-harder, please.”

Rarity was more than happy to oblige, thrusting the dildo forwards, nice and deep into Twilight’s cunt. Her darling pet gasped loudly, arching her back and throwing back her head. This was something Rarity took immediate advantage of, using one of the gloves to grab a fistful of Twilight’s hair and yank on it forcefully.

Twilight gasped and Rarity began to really drive into her, throwing caution to the wind as she bucked the dildo deep, pounding into Twilight with its entire length.

For her previous hesitation, Twilight took this development surprisingly well, allowing herself to be used in such a brutish fashion. It was very arousing to watch, as Rarity tried her best to imagine this from Twilight’s perspective. 

What mental picture was her beloved concubine developing for the gentleman defiling her so roughly.

A constant cascade of grunts, moans, and rude language dribbled forth from Twilight, her body bouncing along the cock, guided by both the dildo’s tempo and the hands of the gentleman which guided her along.

Rarity allowed her free hand to slide between her own glistening thighs as she began to shamelessly stroke her sex. It might have been a sham, but for her, that it made it more appealing. She had toyed with Twilight’s senses, ensuring that her pet thought this experience to be legitimate. And to Rarity, that was hotter than even the real thing.

She continued to hammer the dildo into Twilight, ravishing her darling plaything. The hand on her hip delivered another potent slap, joining all her previous red marks with another that added so wonderfully to the cascade of colours.

“I’m getting close,” Twilight whimpered, squirming feebly.

Rarity smirked. “Feel free to cum whenever, my pet. You’ve earned it.”

Twilight nodded swiftly and let out a cascade of huffing moans. It was evident that she was still a little raw from her previous encounter as the thrusts drove her ragged form swiftly to the brink. Yet, Rarity did not deny her precious darling. She continued to hammer the dildo, not slowing, as the gentleman seemed on his own mad drive to achieve climax. Though his would be impossible for obvious reasons.

Finally, Rarity hammered into Twilight one last time, hilting the dildo within her. An electric pulse coursed through her pet as she gasped loudly. A gush of fluids once again rushed forth, coating the dildo and the bedding below.

“Holy fuck,” Twilight said, shuddering softly. “That was… oh fuck.”

Rarity smirked and pulled the dildo free before standing up and making her way over to Twilight. Even though her darling plaything couldn’t see her, she still swayed her hips with each step, feeling particularly confident after a display like that. She sat beside her pet’s head and reached for the blindfold, pulling it free.

Her precious whore offered a dopey smile before looking back. “Wait… where did…”

Rarity smirked and wiggled the dildo back and forth. “I might not be as versatile as Trixie, but I might know a thing or two about illusions.” She reached over and stroked Twilight’s hair. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Twilight chuckled. “You bitch, I thought that was real!”

“Now, now, no need for such naughty language, you whore.” Rarity smirked and booped Twilight’s nose with the dildo, leaving a wet mark on the tip. “Hope I wasn’t too rough, though. Was I?”

Twilight shook her head. “Not at all.”

Rarity reached over and fiddled with the rope around Twilight’s wrists. It might not have been fabric but she still handled it with expertise, unbinding Twilight in a matter of seconds.

Her beloved flexed her wrists, working out the kinks that bondage had left behind. As she did this, Rarity slid up alongside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“So, the scene was good?” she asked.

Twilight nodded, pressing herself tightly against Rarity. “It was, I had a lot of fun.”

Rarity instinctively hooked a finger through the ring on Twilight’s collar. She didn’t tug upon it or toy with it, merely letting it sit there. It was both intimate and something to assert that she was still in control, at least for a little while longer.

“Were there any parts you liked in particular?”

Twilight smirked. “Won’t lie, I really liked when you didn’t give me that first orgasm. Plus, the lashes were kind of good.”

“Only kind of?” Rarity asked, cocking a brow.

Twilight nodded. “Probably could’ve gone with a few less to be completely honest. After fifteen, the pain stopped giving me pleasure.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, dear.” Rarity pursed her lips. “Too far into subspace?”

“Yeah, that,” Twilight admitted.

“How about the male suitor?” Rarity asked. “Was that…”

“It was…” Twilight paused for a moment, searching for a word. “It was definitely interesting.” She chuckled to herself and stretched her naked body against the bedding like a cat. “I do appreciate your creativity on that one.”

Rarity nodded and kissed Twilight on the neck, allowing her finger to slip away so she could carefully stroke Twilight’s side. “Would you like me to do it again? Perhaps with an actual gentleman caller next time?”

Twilight nodded slowly. “It was… an interesting experience. Though maybe don’t use the blindfold. I want to watch you actually enjoying the experience yourself.” She bit her lip. “Was it hot to watch?”

“It was very hot, seeing you shivering and flexing around that cock. Shame the illusion was broken for me. But it was still fun toying with you.”

The conversation kind of hit a lull, words failing to materialize as the two women snuggled in bed. Occasionally, Rarity would kiss her plaything or tenderly stroke her side.

“So,” Rarity said, finally breaking the silence after a few minutes, “is the tattoo still working?”

Twilight shrugged and lifted a hand, her brow furrowing as she attempted to summon a spell. When none came, she shook her head. “Still… powerless.”

“Would you like to start planning a round two?” Rarity asked, smirking as she met Twilight’s eye.

“I think…” Twilight smiled. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
